


Summer Rain

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Proton just wanted to relax, but Gold's latest idea has them hiding from an Exeggutor.





	Summer Rain

Alola, the region well known for its tropical and warm atmosphere, and yet Proton finds himself taking cover from the rain with Gold on an island full of terrifying Exeggutor who shouldn't be as tall as they are.    


Proton was perfectly content with enjoying the peaceful sunny weather on the shore of Poni Wilds until Gold came rushing to his side telling him about an island far off called Exeggutor Island. Normally Proton enjoyed alone time with Gold, and seeing as the eager champion wasn't going to leave him alone they took the next boat out there. 

Since his team was full of poison types Proton wasn't completely sure he'd have the upper hand against the wild grass-psychic Pokemon if they wanted a battle, and Gold could hold up on his own with his Typhlosion anyway. 

What he didn't expect was the Exeggutor being as tall as houses. The only Alola version of a Kanto Pokemon he was aware about was Meowth. Thinking back on it he shouldn't have taken the boat captain’s warning in stride when they left.

If they actually left the Exeggutor alone maybe they would have went on with their day. Gold however, had other plans. Supposedly the tall Pokemon weren't fond of getting the head on their tails petted and there was no warning when the Exeggutor started using an unknown  _ dragon  _ move on the duo. 

While Gold was wanting to battle with his Typhlosion the sudden rain halted their battle as they retreated for shelter from the harsh storm. Fortunately there was a small opening under the mini mountain for them to hide and take cover. 

The only thing Proton found funny about the situation was the annoyed pouting expression Typhlosion shared with its trainer. The two never did like to sit still.

“As much as I enjoy my time together with you, your head sure does process like a Slowpoke’s.” Proton finishes with a yawn and doesn't bother hiding his smile at the annoyed look Gold gives him. It's not the first time he took a shot at Gold’s recklessness and it sure isn't going to be the last either. Leap before you think tended to be Gold’s philosophy most of the time.

Gold replies with an incoherent grumble under his breath and lets his body lean against his Typhlosion, which would seem comfortable, yet Gold looked tense.

“Are you scared?” There's no teasing in his tone, but Gold takes it the wrong way.

“No, I'm not  _ thanks _ .” Gold lets out a huff, crossing his arms and his starter Pokemon mirrors his actions. Proton wasn't sure what he was expecting. It's not like Gold would admit it anyway.

“That's good because I think an Exeggutor just saw us.” Proton replies nonchalantly.

“What!?” Gold on the other hand begins to panic, immediately on his feet with his Typhlosion shielding him from any harm. The battle pose wavers when Proton can no longer hold back his laughter.

“Jerk.” The insult has no venom to it since Gold merely rolls his eyes and despite being teased he decides to plop down on the ground next to Proton.

It's unusually quiet, something Proton finds odd for someone like Gold, but it's not hard to tell how uneasy the champion is about the island.

“I heard here in Alola they often dry out Slowpoke tails and simmer them down for a salty stew.” It was probably an odd way to break the silence, but Proton finds Gold’s baffled expression to be priceless.

“Gross.” Gold sticks out his tongue with a sour expression to emphasize his point.

“You never even tried it before, let alone the tail.” Proton points out.

“You literally shoved one in my mouth before!” Gold makes a face, placing his hands on his hips. To be fair Gold wouldn't shut up that time about who knows what and it was one of the few ideas Proton had at the time. It's a memory Proton faintly recalls. 

“Oh, right. And I'm sure it's not the last thing I shove in your m-” Proton doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Gold suddenly jabs him in the side with his elbow, a noticeable blush on his face.

“Love you too.” Proton breathes out sarcastically, but it has Gold grinning anyway. Gold decides to steal a quick kiss that surprises Proton, but he doesn't protest it. He preferred making out to small pecks, but that could wait for later when they weren't hiding from an angry Exeggutor.

Proton decides to return the gesture, though making his less sloppy and more gentle. It's not something he'd usually do, but Gold needed a bit of comfort. Even if this whole trip was Gold’s idea.

As Gold leans in for more, which any other time Proton would gladly give him, he decides that's all Gold’s going to get for now. When Proton leans back he suddenly takes off Gold’s hat, putting it back on his head and tugging the bill of his hat down.

“Hey!” Gold flails his arms, unable to see until he takes off the hat and gives Proton a questionable look.

“You’ll get more later, Gold.” Proton pats Gold’s head once the trainer has his hat properly back on. Gold bites back a smile and moves away Proton’s hand.

Typhlosion is quick to come to its trainer’s side while making happy barks and runs out from their small shelter. It's then that they both realize the rain finally let up and no Exeggutor are to be seen.

“Thank Arceus.” Gold lets out a relieved sigh, returning his Typhlosion and switches it with his shiny Gyarados. 

“You don't want to stick around longer?” Proton bites back a laugh at Gold’s look of disbelief, who’s already climbing on the flying-water type.

“I don't want to risk being flattened by that thing, but feel free to stay if you want.” Gold shakes his head with a smile, holding out a hand towards Proton.

It was rare to see Gold have his fill of curiously exploring unknown areas, but even the reckless had a line it seemed. 

Proton smiles and takes the hand anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request from my bestie Zen to write GoldenLaunchShipping in Alola, so here we go! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
